Ray Toro
Raymond Toro (born July 15, 1977) is an American musician who served as lead guitarist and co-founder of the band My Chemical Romance until their split in 2013. He's due to release a solo record called Minimization Procedure soon. Early life Toro was born July 15, 1977 in Kearny, New Jersey. He is of Puerto Rican/Portuguese heritage. He grew up in a small house on the border between Kearny and Harrison, New Jersey, which he shared with his parents and two brothers. As a small child, he enjoyed playing with his pet dog "Boy", but tended to be very shy. By the time he entered Kearny High School, he had inherited a passion for music from his older brother, who "always had a guitar lying around the house" and would be "jamming on it day and night." In addition to inspiring him to pick up a guitar, Toro's brother introduced him to several bands whose guitarists influenced him greatly. He enrolled in guitar lessons, as well as typing lessons to improve his manual dexterity.[1] Toro became involved with several local bands, the most successful of which were The Rodneys, who formed in 1994 and released their first and only album "Soccertown USA" in 1998. Future My Chemical Romance drummer Matt Pelissier also played for the band. However, after graduating from high school in 1995, Toro decided on film instead of music. He enrolled in an editing course at William Paterson University in Wayne, New Jersey, and his only musical pursuits[when?] involved playing drums in the short-lived band Dead Go West.[2] In an interview with Rock Sound, Toro revealed that "being in a band wasn't really a dream of mine. I always wanted to write music. I enjoy recording more and the process of writing, I never thought that being in a touring band was a possibility. I enjoyed getting a bunch of scenes and cutting it together so it makes sense. I made one short film about a guy who was obsessed with eating eggs every day. He finally opens up this egg carton and there's one egg left, but he can't crack it open, so he gets driven insane".[3] Music career Rodney's frontman Shawn Dillon is credited with introducing Toro to Gerard Way in the late 1990s. Toro agreed to work with him and Pelissier in practice sessions, which were primarily held in Pelissier's attic.[1] After Gerard's younger brother Mikey joined the trio as bassist, My Chemical Romance was formed. In 2007, Toro appeared as himself in the slasher/horror/comedy movie Punk Rock Holocaust 2, with bandmate Frank Iero.[4] Especially since My Chemical Romance's third album The Black Parade, Toro has been compared to Queen guitarist Brian May. He has long cited May as a key influence on his guitar style. As Toro revealed in an interview: "I appreciate comparisons. He's one of my favourite guitarists. I just love his work. That guy is capable is everything. He can lay back when he needs to, then writes some of the best leads. He comes up with great harmonies, he's a great singer. To me it's an honour for anybody to say that I play like him or that parts remind them of Queen".[1] My Chemical Romance performed a portion of their 2011 Reading and Leeds Festivals headline concert with May.[5] Toro has played a song with Iero's side project Leathermouth at a show. Toro was the leading force behind My Chemical Romance's #SINGItForJapan project, which was dedicated to supporting those affected by the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami in Japan.[6] He arranged much of the instrumentation of the band's original track "Sing" to create a sound that emulated traditional Japanese music. "SINGItForJapan" was released on April 13, 2011 with all proceeds going to the Red Cross.[6][7] My Chemical Romance has released four studio albums, two live albums, six extended plays, 19 singles, four video albums, 15 music videos, one demo, and have 11 original appearances on other albums. The band was working on a fifth studio album before their split.[8] On 24 May 2013 Ray posted a solo song "Isn't That Something" to his SoundCloud account. He also stated how the track was entirely a solo effort: "I played everything. Sang everything. Recorded everything. Mixed everything. Myself." via his twitter.[9] Voltaire announced that Ray Toro will be performing guitar on three tracks on his upcoming album Raised By Bats as well as posting demo clips and video from the studio sessions.[10] Influences Toro has cited heavy metal guitarist Randy Rhoads and hard rock musician Brian May as his two biggest influences.[11] As a teenager he was a big fan of Randy Rhoads because "he was one of the first players I can remember who mixed classical music with a metal and hard rock style of playing, and he did it very tastefully. It was really inspiring."[11] Later he began to listen to classical guitarist Andrés Segovia and Christopher Parkening. He admitted to be obsessed with the way in which they would take classical pieces and arrange them for a single guitar resulting in a moving melody and bass lines that work together.[12] Despite declaring to be a "music snob" when it comes to new artists, he praised Muse's work.[13] He said that he mainly listens to the same music that he did when younger and enjoys the process of discovering harmonies or nuances that he was unable to notice during his youth, gaining a different appreciation for the music.[14] Ray recognizes his older brother as a huge influence, being the person who bought him his first real guitar and showed him how to play it.[15] Becoming Toro's gateway into guitar playing and introducing him to bands like Led Zeppelin,The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, The Doors, and also Mötley Crüe and Metallica. The first CD he bought was Cowboys From Hell by Pantera.[16] Personal life Toro married Christa in November 2008, during My Chemical Romance's break between The Black Parade and Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys.[citation needed] Christa gave birth to their son on December 16, 2012. Discography The Rodneys Soccertown, USA (Sell Out Records) - 1998